Ask the Glee characters
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Ask any of the Glee characters anything you want and they'll answer as honestly as possible :
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ask the Glee characters

Hello, I thought about this idea for quite a while now and I figured it would be a fun story to do. So basically, the whole idea is that you get to ask any character you would like off of Glee and they'll answer as long as it is nothing rude ;P

The first people you will be able to ask are Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany and Finn. I'll add more people as it goes along and it'll be fun to see what you guys ask. You can also ask me questions if you're ever interested in anything and you don't have to worry about asking the same Glee character over and over again, the only thing I will say is to vary it up a bit and don't stick to one character for too long.

Anyway if you're interested leave a review asking a question and the next chapter of this will be up after I get 10 questions :)

Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Ask the Glee characters

_Questions for Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes and Finn_

* * *

><p>Okay, so Kurt, GleeLoveBabe asks<p>

_If you could spend the day with Idina Menzel or Blaine without a shirt on, which one would you choose?_

**Kurt: **Oh wow, that is a really hard question. Hmm, I would have to say spend a day with Idina Menzel because I could never get another chance like that whereas they'll be plenty of time to see Blaine without a shirt on if you know what I mean ;)

Mercedes, Here's a question for you,

_Do you prefer your hair frizzy like when you auditioned for Glee Club  
>or straight like you usually have it now?<em>

**Mercedes: **I think I prefer it straight considering the fro I had back then was just plain ugly. I tell it like it is ya'll :)

Haha, I thought it was nice back then and now to be honest. Anyway, Brittany, next question's for you

_Does Lord Tubbington have a lady friend or is he lonely because I  
>have an adorable cat called Mabel? <em>

**Brittany: **I think Lord Tubbington might actually be gay. He keeps running off with the neighbour's cat and he likes to sleep in my dresses which does actually make them all warm

Ugh….okay? Finn, here's your question,

_Are you able to date anyone besides Quinn, Rachel and Santana?_

**Finn: **Um…I think so. Yeah? I don't know, you know, cause Rachel and Quinn are a little demanding. Plus I didn't really date Santana, she just helped me lose…something. –blushes- It's different

Hmm, Finn, I think you should try going after different girls to be honest. Anyway, next up is questions from someone called IssyRedbird.

Uh…Blaine, Mike, Rachel and Sam aren't taking questions at the moment. Sorry for that but I've already put the characters up at the top who can ask the questions. I will, however, keep these questions in mind for when they can answer them :) Let's get Kurt to answer your other question though,

_What is it like having Finn as a brother?_

**Kurt: **It can be stressful considering even though he is older than me it can be like having a little brother at times. Plus sometimes when he needs help but doesn't want to talk to me about it, it hurts me a little but other than those things I really do love having him as an older brother. He's really protective at times and he's sweet when acting like a brother which really makes up for the bad times :)

Awe ^_^

The next questions come from Violethillbeautiful and she asks

_Kurt, Does Blaine know about your brief affair with Brittany?_

**Kurt: **He doesn't, no. I don't want him to find out ever :/

She also asks you, Kurt,

_How far have you and Blaine gone?_

**Kurt: **Just making out and that's about it -blushes-

This is pretty awkward since I don't really ship the pairing Klaine but moving on,

_Brittany, if you had to sleep with any girl besides Santana, who would it be?_

**Brittany: **Oh, it would definitely be Coach Sylvester even if she did try to shoot me out of a cannon. I don't know why

_What is the difference between Dolphins and Unicorns?_

**Brittany: **Dolphins have different genders. Unicorns are all the same, that's why they're all lebanese's because they're all girls :)

Huh, umm, that's….great, Brittany. Finn,

_Did you sleep with Quinn in the episode 'Sexy' or were you just cuddling  
>on her bed?<em>

**Finn: **We were just cuddling. Quinn doesn't like the idea of getting pregnant again so…yeah

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So that's the end of this one! Hope you liked it. Next chapter you can ask Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck and Santana :)

Remember to review and ask questions :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Ask the Glee characters

_Questions for Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Finn_

**Guys, some of you keep asking Glee people who aren't accepting questions. The people who you can ask are put at the top so you shouldn't be asking people like Rachel, Mike or Sam any questions yet…**

Just had to point that out.

* * *

><p>Okay, BLouish asks,<p>

_Kurt, Who do you think is ND female member with the best fashion sense?_

**Kurt: **Mercedes. She's always the one to help me out with everything that includes fashion :)

That's nice :D Right, so RedVinesOMG asks

_San, How many guys have you slept with (because we all want to know, admit it...)_

**Santana: **I'm sure you would like to know. Hmm, right, let's see. I would say over 25 but that's about it

0_0 U-uh, okay. This next one if for anyone who wants to answer,

_What was your favorite show of the 90s._

_Mines was Kenan&Kel and All That :)_

**Kurt: **Scooby Doo :)

**Mercedes: **The Wild Thornberry's

**Puck: **Ren and Stimpy

**Finn: **Probably Doug…. :)

**Santana: **Rugrats. What? I'll admit I loved that show before it turned into All Grown Up!

It's alright, Santana. I like that show. My favourite though was Hey Arnold! Because Helga was my favourite character :D

* * *

><p>Thanks you guys for sending in your questions and next time you can ask Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Rachel and Mike so the people who asked those guys some questions yours will be answered now :)<p>

Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Ask the Glee characters

_Questions for Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Rachel and Mike_

**Thank you everyone who asked the questions. These are some really awesome questions :D Also if you have asked Rachel and Mike a question before and it wasn't answered before it will be answered now. **

* * *

><p>Alright guys, gather around. It's question time and we've got some for the new people who have joined us today.<p>

IssyRedBird asks,

_Rachel: Why do you keep going after Finn?_

**Rachel: **Because I believe that we are destined for each other not to mention that he said I was easier to deal with than Quinn.

Yeah, easier is the keyword here. That doesn't mean you're not still a pain in the ass. Moving on…

_Mike: If you could have any super power, what would it be?_

**Mike: **I would want it so that every time I do a dance move some sort of super lightning bolt or an electric beam shoots out. That would be super awesome :)

The next one comes from BLouish who didn't get to ask Mike and Rachel they're questions,

_Aside from Tina, do you have any romantic feelings (or at least a tiny crush) on other ND females?_

**Mike: **No, me and Tina are a sure thing. We love each other and no-one else ;)

Aw, that is so sweet.

_Aside from Finn, who else do you think is cute?_

**Rachel:**Well, I will admit at one point I did think Kurt was cute but it was only a little feeling you get when you look at someone. I think the other person would have to be…Puck. I'm not going to lie, he is pretty hot….but don't anyone I told you that!

My lips are sealed, Rachel ;P

Okay, RedVinesOMG aks,

_Mike, when did you start dancing?_

**Mike: **It was around when I was 5. Everyone else was singing so I got a little self-conscious that I had no talent and I really couldn't sing so I took dancing lessons. I was a natural at the start

Next one is from scissorhands101,

_Kurt,_

How does it feel to be with a hottie like Blaine?

**Kurt: **There's a lot of questions about Blaine for me ;P You guys are Blaine stalkers, aren't you? Haha, don't worry guys, I'm just kidding. It's nice being with Blaine. Sometimes he does say stuff that makes things a bit awkward but what relationship isn't like that, right? :)

Hmm, I smell relationship issues. Nah, I'm just kidding, Kurt. See, I can joke too ¬_¬ Anyway next question comes from someone called This is a Creative Name. Wow, that is a creative name, it just amazes me XD (I'm actually serious when I say I love your name 0_0)

_My question is for Puck._

Is Quinn the only girl that you've gotten pregnant?

**Puck: **She's the only one I've gotten pregnant…..that I've been around for. I don't know really. I don't keep track on past girlfriends!

Alright, calm down, Puck.

* * *

><p>Right, so once again I thank you guys for sending in your questions. They really are fun to read. And I'm sure the cast of Glee love giving you the answers to them so keep sending them in :D<p>

Bye! .x.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**Ask the Glee characters

_Questions for Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Finn, Rachel and Mike_

**I would also like to once again mention that anyone's name whose not put down as a character to ask please don't ask them questions. The people you can ask is already put up there in italics and underlined. Sorry if this may bug you but I need to stress this point so people will know.**

* * *

><p>Alright everyone, more questions! :D Kurt, get your head away from the mirror and stop checking yourself out. Bring your cute little butt over here ;D<p>

Violethillbeautiful asks,

_To Rachel: Why do you always take your past boyfriends back so easily (Finn, Jesse, Puck etc.)?_

**Rachel: **You shouldn't hold a grudge against anyone. Besides they all had their reasons for doing what they did with whoever.

**Puck:** I didn't have any reasons ;)

Ahem, no back chatting, Puck.

_To Kurt: Does Blaine know that you used to be 'in love' with your step-brother?_

**Kurt: **-Blushes- I think it's come up once or twice but he's quickly dropped the topic by mentioning something about his teeth being whiter than usual so I don't think he's interested in knowing

_To Kurt: What caused you to forgive Rachel after the whole 'Blaine' incident after the party; because she knew you liked him and basically said "Screw you"?_

**Kurt: **I knew Rachel stood no chance with him. It was a win-win situation for me. I got to see Rachel humiliated, no matter if I am friends with her, and I get to keep the boy in the end ;)

_To Finn: Why do you always pine for Quinn when you're with Rachel and for Rachel when you're with Finn?_

**Finn: **Huh..?

**Sugarbubblegum333: **She means you want Quinn when you're with Rachel but then you want Rachel when you're with Quinn. Why's that, you greedy bastard?

**Finn: **I don't know. My feelings just tell me what to want basically

Sure…-Mumbles- Either that or your hormones can't decide which you want more- SO anyway,

_To Santana: Well... I don't really have a question: you're just kind of hot. XD Oh! When did you know that you were a lesbian (because you said that you were quote 'a closeted lesbian' in Born This Way)?_

**Santana: **Ssh! No-one knows….

-Whispers- Probably since me and Brittany had that whole disagreement after making out and then I realized it the most when she started going out with wheels

_To Author: Why DON'T you ship Klaine? They are adorable_!

**Sugarbubblegum333: **They're too…perfect. There's no chemistry there, just a safe haven for the two of them to relax in. It's not that I don't want them to be happy, it's just that I want them to have some heat or drama to show they're a real couple and not just some Disney fantasy couple. Sorry Klaine fans XD

_To Quinn: Why have you and Puck practically decided that Beth never existed?_

**Quinn: **We are acknowledging her existence but it's hard to be in school and visit a baby you gave up sometimes.

**Puck: **I love my baby but I've got high school to think about. Besides she's got another home now and it's going to be depressing watching her grow up but not being the ones to actually help her grow, if you know what I mean –shrugs-

_Thanks for answering my questions, last time ;) :)_

Onto the next ones,

ISeeYouStandingThereAlone asks,

_To Brittany:_

Who do you think the hottest guys in glee club is?

**Brittany: **They all are, even Kurt :)

This is a Creative Name asks,

_Why thank you!_

Kurt: Besides Finn, have you ever had a crush on any boys in New Directions? And if so, who?

**Kurt: **I guess you could say Puck is hot but I've never really had a crush on anyone in Glee besides Finn

**Puck: **You probably can't keep your cool around me, can you, Hummel? –Smirks-

**Kurt: **And you obviously can't keep control of your ego, can you, Puck?

Guys, cool it. I don't want blood or any sexy juices on my carpet, thank you very much. Next questions,

BLouish asks,

_Brittany- who is a better kisser, Artie or Santana?_

**Brittany: **Well, Artie's more of a romantic kisser whereas Santana is a fiery kisser so I can't choose

_Santana- how did you and Sam break up?_

**Santana: **We just both decided it wasn't working out so we both kind of dumped each other really

_Rachel- do you wanna be prom queen?  
><em>  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>No, it won't help to make me a star so what's the point?

Uh…cool. So that's it! Remember to leave some more questions when you can. Bye! :D

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Be sure to ask some questions and review telling me what you think :)

Bye .x.


End file.
